final_score_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Final Score (2018)
Final Score is a 2018 British-american action thriller film directed by Scott Mann and written by David T. Lynch and Keith Lynch, starring Dave Bautista, Ray Stevenson, Lara Peake and Pierce Brosnan. The plot Brothers Dimitri and Arkady Belav have led the revolution in a Russian state of Sakovya for independence. The revolution ultimately leads to the disturbance until Dimitri was killed in an airstrike and Arkady was subsequently captured, ending the revolution. For several years after, Arkady and his men believe that Dimitri had faked his death and they tortured a man for his whereabouts, where he gone hiding in London. Former US military Michael Knox visits his late brother's house, in London, to watch football with his niece, Danni. He had previously served in Afghanistan in a team alongside his brother, and was the only survivor of their last mission. Danni is being grounded by her mother for delinquent behavior, but Knox manages to fix the situation and her mother allows his consent to be with her. Arriving at the West Ham stadium, Danni expressed his frustration about her dad's death. Meanwhile, Arkady and his mercenary infiltrate the stadium, took over the control room and initiate the lockdown of the entire stadium. Taking Superintendent Steve Thompson hostage, Arkady threatens Thompson's family into cooperating with his team. Arkady then have his men blow up all transmission towers across the city so that no communications outside the stadium. Discovering Danni is missing from her seat; Knox seeks help with the stadium guard Faisal Khan, an Iraqi immigrant, who reluctantly assists Knox to the control room. On their way, Knox kills a mercenary named Andrei, after he discovered his duplicity. Knox finds C-4 explosives in Andrei's jacket. He then uses the only-working walkie-talkie to call the police about the situation by recalibrating its frequency but Chief Commander Daniel Steed does not believe this and hangs up. After he killed another men, Vlad and Anton, Knox brings the latter's body and throws him out, summoning the police. Seeing this, Arkady and other mercenary infiltrate the news studio and kill the crew. Arkady has a reporter to read the statement at gunpoint, demanding Dimitri's location or they will blow up the stadium. As he finishes the statement, Arkady kills a reporter and two others in live television. Steed is being approached by Agent Cho, who explains that Dimitri undergone the plastic surgery and he was given an amnesty. They realize that handing Dimitri to Arkady will led the entire region into chaos. Arkady's team learns the background of Knox and Danni, and they decide to take Danni hostage. Hearing over the speaker of summoning Danni, Knox manages to rescue her. Because Thompson's team failed to capture Danni, Arkady executes him. Knox, Faisal, and Danni ultimately discover a bomb planted below the control room and Knox alerts Steed about it. Knox decides to take Dimitri by himself and extract him, hoping to stop the situation. On his way, Knox manages to escape from Tatiana and other men and he is able to take Dimitri. Tatiana then took Danni hostage and knocks Faisal unconscious. Knox eliminates other men before they get to the extraction point, but upon learning Danni is taken, Cho – who is under orders to ensure Dmitri stays dead – has his men shoot Knox but the mercenaries fend off the helicopter. After they threatened Danni, Knox agrees to hand Dimitri in exchange for her. Steed berates Cho for risking the lives of innocent people and takes control of the situation. A helicopter comes back and kills other men but in the process, Dimitri and Danni are captured. After struggling with Tatiana, she is impaled by the pipe. He discovers the fake kill switch and, before she dies, she explains that the bomb will blow up at 90 minutes of the game. Upon Dimitri reunites with Arkady, he vows of starting the revolution again if he proves his loyalty by shooting Danni; however, to maintain democracy in their country, Dimitri shoots himself. With few minutes left, Faisal is able to evacuate the audience from the radius blast and Arkady took the live broadcast at the control with Danni before the bomb goes off, supposedly killing the both. As he about to mourn, Knox discovers that the live broadcast was pre-recorded, 85 minutes of the game, realizing the both are alive. Knox catches them both and after Danni distracts him, he finally kills Arkady. Danni reunites with her worried mother and Steed thanks Knox for his bravery. Production of the film The film was first announced in February 2016, represented as "Die Hard in a football stadium," written by The Lynch Brothers, to be produced by Signature Films and The Fyzz Facility, with Highland Films Group executive producing with a $20 Million budget, filmed at the Boleyn Ground, former home of West Ham United. In July 2016, Dave Bautista and Pierce Brosnan were announced to be headlining the cast, which also stars Julian Cheung, Russell Phillips and Alexandra Dinu, with director Scott Mann at the helm, scheduled to begin filming on 8 August 2016 at the stadium. Principal photography officially began on 15 August 2016. Release and review In June 2018, a teaser trailer was released by Sky Cinema, along with an announcement that the film would open in the UK and Ireland on 7 September 2018. The film released in cinemas and on the Sky Cinema subscription television service on the same day. The film received a metascore of 53. On Rotten Tomatoes, Final Score received a average rating of 5.3 and 75% rating. Cast Media